The Edge
by Keith Kaizer
Summary: Discontinued, Robin has always been obsessed with stopping criminals, but what will happen when a villain pushes him too far?
1. Scars and Guilt

Author's Note: Please try and take it easy with the flames. This is one of my first fan fics. I do not own Teen Titans.

It was just another average day in Jump City, California. Robin was researching crime file documents on Slade, Raven was doing who knows what in her room, Cyborg was working on the T-Car, and Starfire and Beast Boy were watching T.V. when the crime alarm sounded. "Titans trouble!" Robin shouted with his usual vigor.

"Where to Robin?" Cyborg asked after everyone had loaded into the T-Car

"Pier 41 down by the docks." Robin rattled off nonchalantly seeming to have other things on his mind. "So who are we taking down this time? Control Freak? Mumbo? Johny Rancid?" Beast Boy asked with a genuine sense of concern with how serious Robin had been acting ever since the alarm sounded. "We're taking down…Red X" Robin muttered out with a clear sense of disgust in himself.

They soon arrived at Pier 41 and proceeded to pile out of the T-Car and blast the door down. "Please come quietly and we will not have to fight." Starfire pleaded. "You know that I'm not going to go quietly so why bother asking? Besides what fun would there be in turning myself in?" Red X stated with the utmost sincerity while proceeding to fire X-blasts from his hands at the Titans. "Titans go!" Robin shouted out as he proceeded to whip out his extendable Bo staff and deflect all of the X-Blasts.

"Hmm…not bad Robin…unfortunately you'll have to do bett.." Red X rambled out but was cut off by a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. "Shut up and fight" Cybrog grunted with irritation in his voice. "I couldn't agree more Cyborg," Red X stated with a sense of joy evident in his voice from the exhilaration he was feeling. "But you know it really isn't polite to interrupt someone while they're talking" Red X said before activating a cloaking device he had recently discovered. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Robin quickly started glancing around trying to pick up on any slight noises Red X might make while Cyborg was adjusting his sensors to detect him. Unfortunately right before he finished the activation Red X slapped an X onto Cyborg's back and started manipulating him.

"Huh? What the? Damn it I've been turned into a puppet." Cyborg shouted out trying to warn his friends as to the current danger that faced them. "Huh?" Beast Boy inquired quite evidently having no idea what Cyborg was talking about until he was blasted with an unusually powerful sonic cannon blast that used up a quarterof Cyborg's battery. "What are you doing"? Raven shouted. "I can't help it I'm being controlled Cyborg said before unleashing 2 more quarter battery consuming sonic cannon blasts on Raven and Starfire.

"Looks like X has found a new toy to play with." Robin said while jump kicking Cyborg down so he couldn't do anymore damage. "It's about time you figure it out kid," Red X said clearly disappointed with Robin's lack of concentration. "Oh well it looks like it's just you and me now kid" Red X said quite amused at the sight of Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire unconscious and bleeding profusely on the floor of the warehouse. "Damn you X! I won't let you hurt anyone else. This ends now" Robin shouted out in a feral rage.


	2. Aftermath

Robin ditched the Bo staff and took a martial arts stance. "You're going to pay for all that you've done X and I'm going to make sure you do with my bare hands" Robin said while trying to anticipate what Red X's next move might be. "Forgoing your own weapons? Someone seems a little overzealous don't you think? Oh well if that's the way you want to fight then so be it" Red X said clearly amused at the idea of Robin fighting him without any weapons. Red X fired a few X-blasts from his hands at Robin that were dodged with expert precision while charging at Red X and in the middle of a jump kick when Red X grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the adjacent wall.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that," Red X said while sportingly waiting for Robin to come to his feet so they could resume their battle. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt people? What is it that motivates you to commit these crimes?" Robin questioned while getting to his feet and regaining his composure. "The sheer joy and exhilaration of it Robin. Of all people I'd assume you would know that by now." Red X said bemused. "What do you mean?" Robin questioned while preparing to have another go at taking X down. "Everybody knows all about your apprenticeship with Slade. Although everyone knows that you were working for him for a short while You, Slade, and I are the only ones who truly know how much joy it brought to you. How much of a sense of entertainment. All three of us know that deep down you enjoy being a criminal just like me." Red X said while taking a stance very similar to the one Robin had taken earlier. "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Robin shouted with a rage so strong that it seemed to be consuming his very soul.

Red X launched a few X-arangs at Robin while taking advantage of the opportunity that was brought about by the distraction of trying to dodge his first attack by charging at Robin and pinning him down to the ground. "You know you want to go back. To crawl back to Slade and beg for your position of apprentice back but it's too late. Even if you did scrounge up the guts to go back and face him the role of apprentice has already been filled." Red X said attempting to patronize Robin but instead rather peaking his interest and intrigue. "So you've taken up the role of apprentice," Robin said while kicking Red X off of him and across the warehouse "do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into" Robin asked while Red X managed to land on his feet and flip over to the side of the warehouse.

"Of course I do. A life long commitment of serving a psychotic megalomaniacal villain and being a villain" Red X said appearingly shocked at the fact that Robin hadn't caught on yet. "Who are you" Robin questioned while charging at Red X and unleashing a flurry of punches that were al dodged. "Don't you think you have a bit more pressing matters at hand? In case you haven't forgotten the shape shifter, the tamaranian, and Lucifer's little princess are unconscious and in serious condition not to mention that Mr. Roboto is out of commission from being drained by those sonic cannon blasts and being kicked in the head by you. However I have enjoyed our time together so much. We should get together again sometime bird boy. Oh by the way, one last thing before I go. Thanks for the suit it really has been useful. Don't ever forget that thanks to you the world has Red X to fear." Red X said before teleporting off to parts unknown.

"Damn it he got away again! How could I let this happen?" Robin said to himself as he piled Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy's bodies into the T-Car. Robin was about to load Cyborg in as well but he came to and got to his feet while muttering under his breath "Man…It feels like I just ran a 5000 mile marathon and got hit by a truck. Where am I anyways?" Robin quickly took noticed to this and took a sigh of relief that at least one member of his team would definitely be alright. "I'm glad you're safe Cyborg I would've never forgiven myself if you were injured as well." Robin said before breathing a sigh of relief. Cyborg took in his surroundings and remembered what had happened when he had been knocked unconscious "Where is he? Where's Red X? I'll kick his ass for using me a like some sort of turret." Cyborg shouted making it quite evident that the only thing on his mind at the moment was revenge. "He got away," Robin said in a low monotone clearly mad at himself for letting all of this happen to his friends "anyways we have more pressing matters at hand. We have to hurry back to the tower. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire are all in critical condition thanks to Red X." Cyborg took note of this and quickly ran to the T-Car and jumped into the driver's seat while Robin jumped into the shotgun position of the car while Cyborg revved up the car and raced home hoping to get there before it was too late.


	3. Identities

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed.

Ryan L. Spralding-Thanks and although I haven't yet but I'll check it out.

"How are they doing Cyborg?" Robin asked after having been back at the tower for about an hour and hooking up the other three titans to life support systems. "Not too good man…quite honestly I don't know if they're gonna make it…" Cyborg said with a sense of remorse about not being able to do more for his fallen comrades. Robin stepped over to the bed that Starfire was lying at and looked at her unconscious figure and punched the wall in front of him. "Damn it! This is my entire fault! If it weren't for me none of this would've happened…in a way I'm the one who did all of this to them…" Robin rambled out while beginning to lose himself to the darker part of his mind that was beginning to show itself. "Whoa man chill! None of this is your fault. You made Red X to get closer to Slade. You just did what you felt was best for the team and for Jump City. You shouldn't blame yourself. If you want to blame someone blame the guy beneath the mask." Cyborg explained trying to talk Robin down from almost going off the deep end yet again.

"…You just don't get it Cyborg…" Robin muttered under his breath "I'm going to go out for some air. Contact me if anything comes up." Robin said with cold intensity growing in his attitude and voice. "Whatever man just remember one thing, it's not you under that mask anymore." Cyborg said trying to get Robin to stop thinking of himself as Red X and kicking himself for creating him so at least one member of the Titans would be in a good enough mental and physical status should Red X strike again that night. Robin proceeded to hop on the R-Cycled and drive out into town to look for any leads as to what Red X was planning, why he was working for Slade, and how they could be stopped.

"So were you successful in taking down the Titans" Slade questioned in a cold monotone without any concern as to how it was done. "Yes master. It was a flawless victory. I wasn't able to take down the machine or Robin but I did manage to take down the troq, the green loser, and little miss darkness. I did however manage to mentally wound Robin which is probably even better than any physical damage I could have done" Red X stated with pride and joy for being able to carry out his master's bidding. "Very good. I see that you live up to your reputation X. Now all we have to do is wait. We need only weaken them mentally and physically. With all of the stress they are going to be going through they will wind up destroying themselves." Slade said with clear satisfaction in the operation's results.

"Damn it! I've been searching Jump City for almost 2 hours and I haven't come up with a blasted thing! At this rate…no! I refuse to let them get away with this! Whatever Slade's planning I'll stop it! Even if it kills me I won't let anyone else get hurt because of my stupid mistakes!" Robin said to himself before taking off to the tower to see if everyone was alright before continuing his search.

As Robin raced home he began to wonder who it could possibly be underneath the mask. From the way he acted he was definitely the same guy that helped him stop Chang but that still left the question unanswered as to who he could be…Speedy maybe? He fit the physique and he had always seemed a little jealous of his relationship with Starfire and his gadgets…or maybe it was Bruce Wayne? Although he didn't really seem like a criminal he always had done some rather unusual things to train him…but…Red X sort of seemed to have a female physique and sense to her…but what female would possibly have the agility and martial arts know how to be on par with himself…that seemed like the main question to consider at the moment. Just as Robin started to contemplate what girl could possibly be in the suit he parked and ran up to the medical wing of the tower.

"Hey Robin found any leads yet?" Cyborg asked glad to finally have some company. "…No…everything was a dead end…" Robin mumbled out quite disappointed in himself for being so pathetic for not being able to prevent his friends from being hurt or even getting any leads as to how he could take down their enemy. "Look man I hate to pile on the bad news but…although Raven's healing abilities have been able to keep herself stable…Beast Boy and Starfire have fallen into a coma…I'm sorry…" Cyborg muttered quite unhappy and sorrowful with the recent turn of events. "No…Red X! He'll pay for this! I swear on my life…in order to avenge Beast Boy and Starfire I will kill Red X!" Robin shouted as he ran down out of the room and to his R-Cycle. Cyborg sighed and mumbled one thing before he went back to taking care of his fallen allies "…Robin…Be careful man…"

Author's Note: If any of my reader's have any suggestions feel free to submit them. Any and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows with (mmm…marshmallows…).


	4. Raven

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews. Unfortunately I might not be making many updates to the story throughout the next few days because of finals but I'll try and update by Saturday.

As Robin sped down the streets of Jump City looking for any sign of Red X one thing remained a constant in his mind. No matter how he had to do it he would bring X down…permanently. Just as Robin had finished making his 3rd sweep of the city after 3 hours he got a glimpse of a shadowy figure leaping across the buildings behind him in his mirror. Robin tried to lose him because whoever it was Robin wasn't in the mood for dealing with him so he swerved around the nearest corner and sharply around the next corner but the figure was still trailing him so Robin took out his grappling hook and shot it at a door on a roof that the shadowy figure was currently occupying so he could see who exactly it was who he was dealing with. It took him only a split second to realize whom it was when he had landed on the rooftop.

"X! I figured you'd show your face again! Now how about telling me what the hell you were doing chasing me before I tear you apart limb from limb for hurting my friends." Robin growled out trying to hold back his homicidal urges for the moment. "I wanted you to come up here and have another brawl with me. The last one was so exhilarating that I just needed more. After all how could I possibly stay away from the handsome boy wonder?" Red X said patronizingly. Robin knew from the point that Red X finished talking that X was a girl and that he knew that he couldn't possibly take X down before unmasking him. "How about we stop talking and start fighting?" Robin said as he took a martial arts stance as always and waited for Red X to begin. "My pleasure" Red X said as she took a charge at Robin and side stepped a few inches from him and attempted to kick him in the side.

Robin grabbed X's leg and flipped him onto the grown and was about to pin him before he launched a few X-arangs at him so that X would have time to recover as Robin dodged the projectiles. X took this opportunity to flip back onto his feet and punched Robin in the gut before he had a chance to react. "You know you're pretty cute when you're getting your butt kicked" Red X said as Robin stumbled backwards and attempted to recover from the blow. Just as Robin recovered Red X was about to land a jump kick in his head as Robin dodged by leaping behind him and then as X landed and was about to turn Robin grabbed X in a choke hold and slammed her onto the ground. Red X was still a little dazed from the attack so Robin managed to slam her onto the ground and remover her mask. A few seconds after being unmasked X recovered and was startled when she saw that her mask was on the ground so she said "Not bad. We'll finish this later" and teleported off. From what Robin did manage to see he knew for sure that X was a girl who had blue eyes and had white hair. 'What girl has white hair? Oh well…anyways I managed to place a tracer or her so I should be able to triangulate her location from the tower so I should probably head back. This also gives me a chance to pay my friends another visit.' Robin thought to himself as he found and climbed down the fire escape and got on his R-Cycle and raced back to the tower to find out where she is before Slade could find the tracer.

Robin got home in record time and ran into the tower and activated the titan's mainframe and found that she was apparently at a building on the south side of town at the intersection of Kane and Haney. Just as he had finished finding the hideout of his nemesis he heard joyous shouts from Cyborg and began to race over to the medical wing realizing that this could only mean good news. As soon as he arrived at the medical wing much to his curiosity he found that his three friends were laying in the exact same positions and from the looks of it the exact same medical states, as they were the last time he checked in. "What's going on Cyborg? Why did you shout out?" Robin asked with a tone of bewilderment in his voice. "Well man…I've got good news and I've got bad news," Cyborg said quite happily. "Which do you want first?"

Robin gave him a look of annoyance and decided that he was merely doing this to try and lighten the mood because of how depressing things have been recently he decided to just play along. Robin sighed and then, trying to sound as upbeat as possible, said; "I guess I'll take the bad new first". "Well…Beast Boy and Starfire are still in comas. Now how about the good news?" Cyborg questioned anxiously. "Sure, give me the good word Cy" Robin said trying to remain upbeat despite his anticipation rising. "The good news is that thanks to Raven's healing abilities she's as good as new," Cyborg said happily as soon as he finished saying this Raven crawled out of the bed she was in and dusted herself off "So what do you think?" Despite all his best efforts after seeing that one of his closest friends has recovered from a critical state brought him to tears. "Well jeez Robin if you want me back in critical condition I can try and see what I can do." Raven said jokingly because she knew that Robin's tears were tears of joy. "I…think I can…live with…it Raven," Robin said with difficulty from being so choked up about his friends recovery "I'm so glad that you're alright…" Robin said as he walked over to Raven and held her in a tight embrace. "Um…can we have a second alone please Cyborg?" Robin asked pleadingly. Realizing what he meant he gladly agreed and exited the room after saying that he would be at the titan's mainframe if they needed him.

Raven quickly took notice of Robin's scratches and bruises and said, "You look like you have a broken rib…I'm sorry. You had to go throu…" Robin locking lips with her while continuing to hold her in a tight embrace cut off raven. As Robin locked lips with her Raven hugged Robin and kissed back not being able to hold back how she felt any longer. "I'd do anything for my friends…and especially you…don't ever forget that." Robin stated quite plainly as soon as they broke apart and Raven began to heal his injury. Raven blushed when she heard this and after finishing up healing him she looked back at her friends and sighed. "Unfortunately there's only so much I can do…I wish I could help them…" Raven said quite disappointed in herself. "You do all you can and that's all anybody can ask Raven" Robin said comfortingly. "Cyborg has filled me in on basically everything that's been going on but from your search around the city I was wondering if you found any leads." Raven said clearly wanting to help out in any way that she could. "I've managed to triangulate her location but aside from that I'm completely in the dark." Raven looked quite startled at hearing that she was a girl. "Did you get a good look at her?" Raven questioned so that she might be able to help find out who she was. "All that I could tell from the split second that I saw her is that she has blue eyes and white hair. Oddly enough she looked kind of like a female version of what I imagined Slade would look like." Robin stated.

"What do you plan to do?" Raven asked quite concerned with whether or not Robin was going a bit too far. "Well first I'm going to head to Red X's location and then I guess we'll play it out by ear." Robin said realizing that he hadn't really devised a plan yet. "From what I've heard about the situation you're going to need help taking down Red X. If it's alright with you I'd like to go with you." Raven mumbled already thinking of what Robin would say. "No way! You'd be in way too much danger and you just recovered!" Robin shouted out looking at Raven as if she had lost her mind. "From what I've seen you need my help to take her down. Besides you if anything goes wrong you'll be there to protect me." Raven said before winking at Robin who was quite disturbed at this un-Raven esque behavior before admitting defeat and agreeing to take her along with him.


	5. Haunted

Author's Note: Once again I'd like to thank all reviewers and say that I do not own Teen Titans. I'm not sure if it may seem to sudden but the whole 3rd person thing isn't really working as far as the flow of the story goes so I'm going to try writing this one in 1st person from Robin's POV. If anybody wants me to alter the whole person perspective thing just let me know in a review and I'll try to fix it up so that it works well for the flow of the story.

* * *

I was still in disbelief that the one I cared for was alright. However her recovery still doesn't make up for the fact that I made Red X. If it wasn't for me not only would Raven be alright but Cyborg would be in a good enough health status to leave the tower and Starfire and Beast Boy wouldn't be in comas. It must have been obvious that all of this was running through my mind as I drove the R-Cycle toward the hideout of Red X because the next thing I knew Raven was holding onto me in more of a hug than a firm hold in trying to hold on for dear life. 

"You don't have to go through this alone Robin. We're all here for you. The team has helped me overcome much of the pain and darkness that surrounds my life that came from being the daughter of Lucifer. Don't think for a second that you're in this alone. All of us will always be here for you." Raven said clearly trying to comfort me the best she could. "You just don't understand Raven…all the pain, all the suffering, all the agony that each one of you had to endure ever since our battle with Red X has all been my fault. I designed the weapons, I designed the suit, and when you get right down to it I designed the villain. I can never forgive myself for what she's done to you as a result of my obsession with taking down Deathstroke." Raven's only response to this was to hug me even tighter and rest her head on my shoulder.

"You're wrong Robin," Raven muttered out trying to display a sense of love and caring which surprisingly enough didn't seem to be difficult for her. "It's just like Starfire said before, you're not the one underneath the mask anymore. I've been inside your mind remember? I know all that you've been through, all the scars that you've had to live with; I know how hard it must be for you. To lose everything must be something so horrible that I wish I could use my powers to take all the pain and bad memories away. I truly wish I could but I just can't. Not only am I not sure if my powers are strong enough to do that but even if I could that still wouldn't change everything that happened to you…Your parents dying on a sabotaged trapeze and all the crimes Red X has committed have left scars that only you can cure by standing together with your team and facing them head on. I know how tough it must be…how difficult always thinking about all the bad experiences in your life but we can do it together. Just please don't do anything you might regret."

I couldn't help but bring a smile to my face knowing that no matter what my friends would always be there for me. With the warehouse where Red X was supposed to be hiding in sight I heard Raven mutter something about Red X being a crazy psycho bitch with a warehouse fetish that I couldn't resist chuckling at. After parking my R-Cycle in a dark alley behind a nearby building I got off of my R-Cycle and mentally prepared myself for what would most likely be quite an intense showdown. As Raven and I slowly approached the front entrance I couldn't help but get excited from the intensity of the moment. After regaining my train of though I made sure that Raven was ready and then kicked the door down. "It's time to rumble X!" I shouted as I preemptively reached for my birdarangs.

I looked around the warehouse and noticed a small scrap of the Red X suit was on the ground and since there was no Red X in sight I knew that this could mean only one thing. "The cute ones never are very bright." Red X muttered patronizingly as she stepped out of the shadows behind Deathstroke. "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy!" I roared out as I felt my dark side begin to take over as I took a martial arts stance and tried to prepare for any attack that X might make. "Sorry but your fight isn't with me this time," Red X mumbled out appearing to be quite disappointed with not being allowed to fight him "Deathstroke decided to have an army of his robots fight you instead apparently because he didn't want his 'Precious Rose' to have her emotions interfere with her fighting abilities". As soon as Red X took out what appeared to be a remote control and pressed one of the buttons on it an army of robot drones appeared from the shadow. "Looks like this is going to be fun…" Raven mumbled out in her usual cold monotone that made Red X finally pay her notice.

"Well if it isn't Robin's little fan girl. I still can't understand why you think Robin would possibly have any interest in you. You're just a waste of his time little girl. Why don't you leave the teenagers alone and go play with some dolls or something." Red X said as she gestured for Raven to get lost with her hand. "Um…you might not want to do that." I said trying to warn her of Raven's anger. "Relax Robbie what's the baby going to do? Cry?" She said as she dismissed Raven as just some little fan girl who just happened to be the daughter of Lucifer and thus have the powers necessary to be a titan. "All right…just don't say I didn't warn you," I mumbled uneasily as Raven's eyes began to turn red and her aura began to grow. "Very well. Anyways enough talk I'm sure you're eager to start you're battle so I'll leave you be" Red X said as she activated the suit's teleportation mechanism. "You can run but you can't hide you wench! I'll teach you to hit on Robin and dismiss me as some air headed little fan girl," Raven roared out as she turned into her shadow aura raven form and flew after her.

* * *


	6. Nightmares

Keith: I haven't been updating in awhile because I've been busy playing Final Fantasy Tactics. Anyways onto the disclaimer! I do not own Teen Titans

Raven's POV

How dare she mock me! She will not get away with belittling my feelings for Robin! That tramp is going to pay! Ah, there she is! Red X looked uneasily at me as I quickly gained on her and as I wound up flying right over the top of her. As soon as she saw my four red eyes I could tell that the only thing on her mind was finding a way to get away from me unfortunately for her I wasn't about to let that happen. "Alright kid it's been real cute of you to defend your feelings for Robin but it's time to get lost witch!" Red X roared as she winked at me before throwing an X at my mouth, an X at my arms, and an X at my legs. I tried all I could to escape but by the time I managed to shake loose from the Xs she was nowhere in sight. I knew that I couldn't let her get away but I also knew that I couldn't leave Robin alone with nearly 100 drones all bent on killing him.

Robin POV

"Take this! Take it all! All my pain, all my sorrow, and all of my anger! DIE!" I shouted as I to jump kick a drone and ricochet off of another drone to jump kick another one. I had been fighting like this for about 60 or so drones and had punched out about 25 or so drones. Just as I was taking out the 86th drone I saw Raven fly into the warehouse and use her telekinesis to slam 5 drones into each other. "I thought you were going after X! What are you doing here?" I inquire quite curious as to how Raven had managed to calm herself down and get back here to help me fight. "I can take down that bimbo tramp Red X anytime but I can help you right now Robin" Raven said flirtatiously as she used her telekinetic arrow blasts to take out another 3 drones. I couldn't help but blush as I punched through the chest of another drone as Raven unleashed a telekinetic power wave to destroy the rest of the drones. I took one look at Raven and grinned at how strong she could be when she was fighting for someone she loved. "How about we go back to the tower and try to figure out where X is headed?" I asked as I calmed myself down and thought through everything that was going on logically. "Sure" Raven said as she winked at me and hopped on behind me on my R-Cycle as I raced back to the tower to check up on Beast Boy and Starfire. When we arrived at the tower we raced over to the medical wing hoping that their condition might have improved. As we entered the hospital wing we were met with an unconscious Starfire and Beast Boy. "Where's Cyborg," I growled out ferally "he's supposed to be keeping an eye on these two." Raven shrugged when she heard my question and asked me if I wanted her to search the tower. I agreed to her proposition and stayed in the medical wing to watch over the two injured Titans.

A few minutes later Raven returned with Cyborg who had a grin plastered on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked him quite irritated with him leaving the medical wing while Starfire and Beast Boy were in critical condition. "Well I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Cyborg inquired of us clearly hoping that I would respond quickly so that he could inform me of the latest developments. I decided to humor him once again and told him that I wanted to hear the good news. "The good news regards Beast Boy. He has pulled out of his coma and is just taking a nap right now and just needs to stay in the medical wing a little longer to heal the rest of his wounds." Cyborg said joyously. I was uneasy about hearing the bad news so I shakily asked Cyborg to give me the bad news. Clearly seeing that I need a little reinforcement Raven went from leaning against the wall to standing by my side. "Well…the bad news is that due to the massive injuries Beast Boy's genetic structure has endured due to the zinothium composition of the Red X's power and the reaction that has happened between them I'm not sure whether or not he'll ever be able to change form safely again" Cyborg said distraught with this development.

I asked him if he had left the room in order to seek a cure to this chemical imbalance and he responded with a weak nod. After Cyborg responded to my question Beast Boy began thrashing around so I asked Raven to use her telepathy to find out what's going on in Beast Boy's mind. Cyborg informed me that this wasn't necessary thanks to the new invention he had made called the 'Dream Machine'. He said that if it were to be hooked up to someone then they would be able to have their dream(s) displayed up on a monitor. After Cyborg had finished hooking up the machine to Beast Boy at my request and turned on the monitor I told Raven that it would be in her best interest to lay down and rest up due to how much this recent fight had taken out of her. She complied with my request and soon we began to watch Beast Boy's dreams unfold which were much darker then I would have realized that could be dreamt by one so innocent and pure

3rd Person POV

Beast Boy was racing through Jump City as he called out for his friends. Just as he had arrived at the warehouse where we first encountered Red X, X snuck up behind Beast Boy using his cloaking device and whispered words into his ear that Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were unable to hear until the volume was turned up. Red X menacingly whispered to Beast Boy "…looking for your friends? Don't bother…with me here I'll make sure that everyone you care about dies. You don't need to worry though I'll be sure to make each and every one of them suffer. Raven…Robin…Cyborg…Starfire…Aqualad…Hotspot…Bumblebee…Mas…Menos…Speedy…Wildebeest…Thunder…Lightning…even you're family won't be safe from me." Beast Boy recoiled in terror at what X had just said as he turned into a gorilla and attempted to punch Red X only winding up hitting air. "No! I'll stop you! No, we'll stop you! There's no way you'll get away with this." Red X merely stood on one foot on top of Beast Boy's head and chuckled.

"You know you're quite a little hellion when you're being so naïve," Red X stated tauntingly. "Do you really think that you can stop me? That's not going to happen my little green friend. I'm going to make all of your friends and family suffer with my bare hands and I'll force you to watch every ingle moment of it. You can't escape from this…it is your fate. What is going to happen will happen. No matter how hard you fight, no matter how loud you yell, no matter how hard you squirm you cannot escape your fate…". Just as red X had finished speaking all of Beast Boy's friends had appeared before him. Their clothing was torn and they were all very bloody and beaten but Beast Boy could tell it was them. "Please…help me…Beast Boy…" Raven mumbled out before dying in front of Beast Boy's eyes as Red X choked her to death. "Damn it! Who the hell do you think you are! You can't do this," Beast Boy roared out furiously as he transformed into a cheetah and then ran and rammed into Red X after turning into a puma. Red X would've dodged out of the way but all of this happened too fast for him to react to. As Red X slammed onto the ground and was pinned down by Beast Boy transforming back into a human and pinning him down he had only one question to ask him "Who are you?" As soon as he removed Red X's skull mask he was shocked to find out that the true identity of Red X was Robin.


End file.
